Legends of the Gods
by Hinoto Tiara
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.Made up gods for an English project. Rated PG because religion and BABIES are mentioned
1. The Story of Haiya Goddess of Heaven

HAIYA—Goddess of Heaven  
  
"Just know this, power is a sword, it cuts both ways."  
  
//Hia was always an odd young girl. She never liked to do anything the "right" way (at least according to everyone else). She…danced to her own drums I suppose you could say. But the main thing is to always believe in you and love who you are—be comfortable with yourself in other words, and this, she was. On an uncertain day, of an uncertain month, of an uncertain year, Hia walked home from her high school as usual, but not everything was normal. She looked over to her left, and across the street, a man was watching her. He was dressed in very strange clothing; a hooded cape all in black, but the hood was down, revealing his bright blonde hair and a blue mark on his forehead. He watched her walk home, and even followed her part of the way. But as soon as she got home, Hia had forgotten all about the stranger.  
  
The next day, she was walking home again, and there was the man again. But this time he'd brought a friend. The other man was dressed similarly, only his cloak was deep midnight blue, and he had a snowy white beard and very little hair. The older man called out to her. "Young lady, would you come here for a moment please?"  
  
Hia was startled. Nothing even resembling a man had ever spoken to her—at all. Other than her teachers and grandfather. (Her father had died due to an unfortunate motorcycle accident.) She squinted at the men, but no matter what she couldn't seem to see if they were carrying any weapons at all.  
  
"No! Who the heck are you anyway?! Some kind of pervert???"   
  
It was the two men's turn to be startled.  
  
"Now see here! We have important business to discuss—and I demand that you come over here at once!"  
  
The younger man laughed and tugged gently on his friend's arm. He said something that Hia couldn't make out. The older man sighed and twisted his beard with old gnarled fingers, thoughtfully.   
  
"Please miss! We really must speak with you!" –the younger man this time.  
  
Hia was just about to leave when she felt herself lift off of the ground and float across the street. She saw the older man put his arms back down and sigh.  
  
"What the – what did you just do?!? How did you do that?!" she screamed, still floating in midair.  
  
"My young friend here, Kiriya, God of peace, he wishes to speak with you. He'd like very much to marry you and make you the Goddess of heaven."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa…WHAT?!? I don't even know you people!!" Hia yelled.  
  
"Well," said Kiriya. "We have been observing you since you were born. Your personality is exactly what the world needs in a Queen. Of course you will have whatever you could wish for, anything at all. And you would be allowed time with your family and friends, but they must never know your secret. We can have it arranged for alibis to be made, somewhat believable ones even, for your disappearance, so nobody will worry about you, and I will always be glad to help you along the way."  
  
{This Kiriya guy seems nice. And he's kinda cute. but…}  
  
"So what's the catch?"  
  
"Pardon?" Kiriya seemed confused.   
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"Oh, well, I would have a lovely wife, and the world would have a much better chance to get itself out of chaos. This is not to say that there would not be hard work for you, but being a God can be fun." Kiriya smiled, his whiter-than-possible teeth sparkling in the springtime sunshine.  
  
"And what's your name?" Hia asked the elder man cautiously.  
  
"My name is Breyr, but you will address me as Lord Breyr, or Your Highness. I've got a few thousand years to hold over your head and you'd better not forget it.  
  
Despite the old man and his words, Hia accepted. This way, she could be herself and still have people care about her.  
  
Hia was later renamed Haiya and she gave birth to three children:  
  
Moro (goddess of beasts)  
  
Yukiko (goddess of ice and snow)  
  
Nohi (god of fire and heat) 


	2. The Story of Kiriya God of Peace

KIRIYA—God of Peace  
  
"Loneliness is a disease. Pain and suffering that spread from person to person without any end."  
  
//Kiriya snuffed the candle that was the only light to his room. He may be the God of peace, but things were far from peaceful. He could feel no love in his heart, for anyone. This must have been because he had never felt rejection; everybody loved him and perhaps with good reason—he was quite likeable. But there was still something missing.  
  
A 16 year old god may be hard to believe, but some people are just born leaders. Besides, his face and body did not show all the years that he had lived. He was really more than 200 years old. Perhaps that was the problem. So long to have lived without companionship—other than his mentor, Breyr. Breyr was a very nice and intelligent man, though he was abit old and crotchety.   
  
Or perhaps it was that Kiriya had seen so much despair, and so little peace in the world that he felt his existence was meaningless. Whatever it was, something just wasn't right.  
  
On a quiet morning in March, Kiriya awoke with a start. He'd dreamed about a beautiful girl, just his age (in appearance anyway), and she was absolutely perfect. Kiriya was determined to find this girl immediately. He dashed down the marble stair way to Breyr's study, and banged on the door loudly.  
  
"Breyr! Breyr I've seen her!!"  
  
Breyr came to the door; abit groggy and looking very grumpy.  
  
"Who, who have you found?" he said, an exasperated tone ringing in his tired voice.  
  
"Oh Breyr it's wonderful, she's the best I could ever hope for!"  
  
"I see. So that means that you are finally ready for her. It's been fifteen years you know, it has taken you long enough."  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"Yes Kiriya, I do. I know precisely who this girl of yours is and there is something which I'd like to show you."  
  
Breyr opened his study door a little wider and stepped back so that Kiriya could make his way inside. He sighed. At last the boy was truly ready.  
  
"I need to show you some records of this girl. Her name is Hia and she's wonderful—a perfect match for you and a top candidate for goddess. However she may need some time to warm up to the idea. But we can always try to make things as comfortable as possible, and we will do that, won't we Kiriya?"  
  
Kiriya nodded vigorously, almost like a child, causing him to develop a small headache.  
  
"Anyway, watch this video about her, I've saved her best—and worst moments through her fifteen years that she has been alive."  
  
Kiriya watched in amazement. Her first words, first baby steps, first solid food, first school, everything was on this tape. Quite similar to the way he remembered many of these things, but so many things had changed. Schools were different now, and so were life's conveniences and let downs. His soul may be ever aging, but his heart and body remained young.  
  
"Her entire life is on this tape!" Kiriya spouted excitedly.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Now, before you go and yap in her face, I'd like you to go down to earth by yourself and observe her. Find out not only what she says, but what she's thinking. That way maybe you won't make any mistakes. Watch her for at least three days, and keep your mouth shut, wait until I tell you." Breyr ordered.  
  
Kiriya observed Hia for many more than three days. He waited out across the street from her school, every day at 2:00pm and stared at the door. On the first day he spied on her, she was crying. {Why can't they all just leave me alone…} she'd been thinking. {Why can I never come away from this place without a bruise or a broken heart?}Kiriya was just stunned after hearing that (in case you've not already guessed it, Kiriya can read minds). Such a beautiful and intelligent girl was being put through daily abuse from other people? This only proved what disgusting creatures so many humans were. But...once he had been that way…a human. So what was so different? To begin, he had been the tormentor, not the tormented.  
  
On the second day, Hia simply looked angry and she was thinking {I hate that stupid boy! How could he do that?} It was then that Kiriya noticed that Hia was limping. {What boy? Where?! I'll kill him!}   
  
The days flowed on in such the fashion as they had the first two. This went on for seven days entirely, that is, until Hia noticed that she was being watched. She stared at Kiriya for a few moments and then walked away. Well, all of his time was over; he'd have to go back home again and confer with Breyr.  
  
"Fine, boy. You may now speak to her. But I wish to come with you and help you along. Women folk are so very confusing." Breyr sniffed out of his beard. He had a terrible cold. Unheard of though—gods simply didn't get colds. Breyr sneezed.  
  
"Breyr, what's the matter with you? Why did you sneeze?" Kiriya asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've got a cold and that's all there is to it! I don't know how in any of the five worlds I got a cold, but I did. Now shut up and let's go."  
  
Kiriya took Breyr down to the "waiting place", as he called it. They stood for about ten minutes before a flood of students dressed in bright, dark, and downright scary clothing poured from the school building. There were girls in schools now. How strange. Girls weren't allowed to learn at an actual school before. Thank the Gods that the world had evolved somewhat.   
  
Hia walked out of the crowd slowly, all alone. She glanced up at the two men and looked very surprised to see them there. She squinted briefly and then looked away. At that moment, a back-and-forth volley of shouting commenced and as it turned out, Breyr had to make Hia float over to the other side of the road.  
  
"Well," said Kiriya. "We have been observing you since you were born. Your personality is exactly what the world needs in a Queen. Of course you will have whatever you could wish for, anything at all. And you would be allowed time with your family and friends, but they must never know your secret. We can have it arranged for alibis to be made, somewhat believable ones even, for your disappearance, so nobody will worry about you, and I will always be glad to help you along the way."  
  
And somehow, they managed to convince Hia well enough that she was fit to be a goddess—and the wife of a god no less.  
  
Hia, at the coronation ceremony, received a stunning proposal from Kiriya. Though it was unnecessary for the couple, the rest of the world of the gods should be entirely aware of it all. She received her Queen's name: Haiya. And Kiriya could finally rest, in the arms of his new wife. 


	3. The Story of Nohi God of Fire and Flame

Nohi – God of Fire and Flame  
  
"I live in the deep, dark heart of the flame. Do I burn to death, or even scald? Not the slightest chance, for I am God of fire, smoke, and ash. My story may not be a long one, but it is surely a memorable one."  
  
Son of Haiya and Kiriya, Nohi was a renegade. Though protective of his two sisters, Moro and Yukiko, he was an individual and preferred to be by himself. One particular day, Nohi found a small flame lit upon the wick of a candle. Being merely a child of six years, he became increasingly curious and touched the flame. It stung his fingers and burned him badly. He shoved his tiny fingers into his mouth; his hand smelled like smoke.   
  
About three years later, he became entranced by the bonfire at the festival of nature. He walked toward it, nobody else noticing that he was headed straight for the flames. No, for they were too busy with dancing and drinking to really care. Nohi walked directly into the bonfire and burned to death.  
  
As he floated dreamlessly to the underworld, Nohi opened his eyes, which soon filled with his childlike tears and small sobs. The god of the underworld smiled softly and took Nohi by the hand.  
  
"What's wrong, young man?" he asked in a soothing tone.  
  
"I have died, and can never see my family again!" Nohi choked out through his tears.  
  
"Well I've got a deal for you. If you were to become the god of fire, and assume his throne, you could live again and see your family any time you wish." the god of the underworld proposed.   
  
Nohi did not need to think upon it for long, and he quickly agreed to it.  
  
However, as soon as he accepted, he aged forward in time to a perpetual seventeen and flew down to his throne on newly grown wings, to assume his throne and watch over the fire. But living in the centre of the earth was disappointing, as it was so far from his family. So every now and then, Nohi would create a raging inferno to inhabit, and reach up toward his family with the leaping tongues of flames, trying to live as he did before.  
  
Nohi later marries Cadrian and conceives Marth, the god of war. 


End file.
